


The Huntsman and the Fenrir

by Sailornils



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In later chapters anyway - Freeform, M/M, Strifehart, Werewolf AU, papa cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailornils/pseuds/Sailornils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU Strifehart fic<br/>Times of war between the Fenrir and humans have settled and now only a few Fenrir still exist. Squall is a huntsman, someone who specializes in the trapping and killing of Fenrir. He had his doubts about his duty, only joining the huntsmen in the first place to get stronger, and meeting a lone blond Fenrir only served to heighten his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time so I hope it's okay. I actually used an rp between me and my beta reader as a skeleton for it since that is what it was based off of. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Once upon a time there lived a kind sorceress named Edea. She lived in a small village but was known throughout the entire kingdom. However, Edea also had a dangerous desire for knowledge on how to control time and this desire consumed her. She believed that if she could control time she could control life itself and nothing would ever need to change unless she wanted it to.

Despite this desire, Edea was still very kind and had a fondness for children. She would visit the orphanage often and many of the children adored her. Because of her renown throughout the kingdom, she caught the eye of the King. It wasn’t long before they had an affair and the result of this affair was the princess, Rinoa, whom Edea decided to use when she became of age and her powers manifested

Edea bided her time until Rinoa turned thirteen and her powers made themselves known. Quietly, in the night, Rinoa vanished and Edea disappeared. One day the sorceress returned and claimed that Edea was no more and she was now Ultimecia, the Witch of Time. Now mad with power, she placed a curse upon the land that time itself would compress and lead to the world’s destruction.

To speed up this process, Ultimecia turned the hearts of creatures who never attacked unless provoked and drove them mad, the Fenrir. The Fenrir didn’t have magic, except to change shape, and were easy to take control of, so she used them. Humans struck back. Only a few Fenrir resisted Ultimecia's magic and those who survived the initial massacre were hunted down by order of the King.

A small war broke out between the humans and Fenrir. The King trained Huntsmen to protect the kingdom from the witch’s assault. The war didn’t last more than a couple of years and Ultimecia disappeared at the end of it. The King, despairing over his daughter’s disappearance, rarely shows himself.

The Fenrir, with their numbers now dwindling, fled to quieter parts of kingdom. The people soon forgot about the war and not many thought of the princess’s fate. Many returned to their normal lives and routines but some aren’t so sure Ultimecia and Rinoa are gone for good.

Despite Ultimecia’s disappearance, the huntsmen still exist, though they simply patrol the borders of their towns and villages to keep things quiet. Squall Leonhart, one of the orphans Ultimecia cared for, was one who joins the huntsmen because he doesn’t believe Ultimecia has simply disappeared forever. His heart hardens from the betrayal of the witch and loss of a friend and he joins the ranks not out of loyalty but a need for power to carry out vengeance. Until the day Ultimecia reappears, Squall trains to strike her down in the name of his friend, Rinoa. 

However, as time passes, Squall begins to question his resolve and regret his decision. The young cub with a thirst for vengeance becomes a lonely lion with doubts in his mind and hatred in his heart. And time may find him on a different path that reshapes him and his ideals with the help of one Fenrir.


	2. Sort of Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall gets his first look at Cloud

It wasn’t often the Fenrir was seen outside of the woods. Hell, it wasn't often the Fenrir was seen in the woods. Though people would catch glimpses, here and there, of the large blond Fenrir that terrorized the village. Or rather continuously destroyed the traps set out in the woods for anything bigger than a rabbit and scared off anyone who didn't follow the path. Squall didn't think he had heard of anyone that stayed on the path getting terrorized. Stared at throughout their journey, sure, but never messed with except for growls if they began to stray off the path.

Part of Squall wondered why they still bothered setting out traps when the Fenrir just destroyed them. But another part of him knew they had to get rid of the last Fenrir to live peacefully. At least, that was what he thought until he actually saw the blond stuck in one of his traps in its-his-human form and scrabbling to get out of the ropes that bound him. The creature was obviously panicked.

Seifer wanted him to change back to his wolf form, wanting the glory of taking in the big bad Fenrir that haunted their woods. “Just change already, dammit!” He yelled, kicking the struggling blond a few times. The Fenrir just growled at him and stuck out his tongue as if to say ‘no way asshole.’ Squall couldn’t say he was surprised the Fenrir was intelligent considering it took care in thoroughly destroying Seifer’s traps.

“Seifer. Go tell everyone else we got it. I’ll deal with this.” Something in Squall didn't sit right with killing something that looked so...human. Bright blue eyes stared at him, squinted with suspicion, as Seifer scoffed and sauntered away.

As soon as the other huntsman was out of sight and earshot, Squall turned to the Fenrir. He obviously understood them, if he didn't speak himself so he knew what Seifer was planning. “I’m going to cut you free and you get out of here.” Squall said quietly, already cutting at the ropes keeping the Fenrir pinned.

As soon as the last rope was free, the Fenrir shot up and headed deeper into the woods. He had barely taken a few steps when he turned back to Squall. “C...loud.” he said, his voice quiet and rough.

Squall simply stared, pausing for a moment in making it look like there had been a struggle for the Wolf’s freedom.

“C.loud.” He said again before turning and leaving, changing forms after a few feet.

The huntsman didn't know how to react and just returned to his task of messing up the trap sight, explaining that after Seifer had left, the Fenrir had kicked up a fight and got away.

While disappointed, no one doubted Squall's story and they all began to head back to the village. Squall missed the cynical look Seifer gave him and the ruined ropes of the trap. All he knew was that his passion for the hunt was gone. The Fenrir could speak and was obviously smart enough to understand them completely. It all felt too wrong.


	3. The First Real Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Squall actually interact with each other. And Enter Denzel

It was two weeks later that Squall met with the Fenrir again. He still went along with the hunt when Seifer went out, though it was mostly to keep up the charade that he actually cared and to get out of his house. His traps were left alone, for the most part. The Fenrir still tampered with them but mostly seemed to make sure they wouldn’t actually work and would need repairs rather than tearing them apart. Though he still did his best to completely destroy Seifer’s traps. The Fenrir also seemed pleased to throw things at Seifer, usually rotten fruit, though the huntsmen never caught more than a flash of blond fur.

So approximately two weeks passed since Squall had released the Fenrir. He spent most of his time out in the woods, whether with Seifer or by himself. It was when he was sitting by the river by himself that he saw the Fenrir. Well, not the Fenrir but a Fenrir. A small brown Fenrir was staring at him from some bushes near the river’s bank.

Blinking, Squall found himself offering a bit of the rabbit meat he had just cooked to the small Fenrir. It growled quietly at first, but it's curiosity won out in the end and it stepped out of the bush to sniff at the food. After snapping it up and gulping it down, the little Fenrir sniffed at Squall’s still outstretched fingers and up his arm until it had circled him, sniffing all the while. Something about Squall must have satisfied the Fenrir because it flopped down in his lap and gobbled up the rest of the rabbit meat.

Tentatively, Squall pet the little Fenrir. “Are you lost?” He asked, quietly. “Did you get separated from your mother?” He hadn’t seen the little one around so that must have been the case. A rustle in the bushes nearby made Squall tense, though the pup’s head perked up and it let out a happy yip. After a moment, the blond Fenrir Squall was used to seeing stepped out. He blinked at the pair and dropped the toy he had in his mouth, making a small confused noise. 

Squall had to wonder where the Fenrir got the toy, but there was no hint of blood so he couldn't say he was really worried about it. The pup in Squall’s lap wriggled and twisted to get up and out of the huntsman’s lap and bounded over to the older Fenrir, making happy noises the entire time. The blond regarded it fondly then shifted forms, making a quiet noise at the pup, who changed as well and was handed the toy.

“So you’re taking care of pups now, Wolf?” Squall asked. Honestly, he was surprised. He hadn’t thought any other Fenrir had been in the forest in the first place.

“Denzel.” The blond said quietly with a nod, pointing at the pup now in human form gripping the toy in a small hand and climbing all over the elder.

“....Denzel….” Squall repeated. If Denzel was the pup’s name then the word the elder Fenrir had told him before was… “And….you’re Cloud?” He blinked when the blond nodded and a quiet ‘ya’ came out of his mouth. Obviously, Cloud wasn’t used to speaking in common and had difficulties doing so. A quiet chuckle came out of Squall’s mouth. “....I guess maybe it was meant for us to meet. Rain mixed with Clouds.”

“Name??” Cloud’s accent was rough, but it seemed to suit him just fine.

“Squall…..Squall of the….fallen house of Leonhart.” He doubted Cloud even knew who the Leonharts were or cared but he felt the need to add it.

“....s….sq….” The huntsman blinked as Cloud attempted to form the word. The frown on the blond’s face was amusing, though he was obviously frustrated with his inability to get the word out.

“Uh...L-Leon is okay, too.” 

Cloud nodded. “Leon.” That was much easier for him to get out. “Will….figure out.” He said after a moment. Not living anywhere near humans or interacting with them obviously had an effect on Cloud’s grammar as well. It made Squall wonder if Fenrir learned common like humans did, through being talked to, or if they picked things up here and there from living close to villages.

Squall couldn’t help but smile at what seemed to be a promise. “You know, if you continue to stay in these woods, Seifer might catch you someday.” He put a certain emphasis on Seifer. He only hunted for food now a days.

“Seifer….” Cloud squinted for a moment then shook his head. “Will not catch. Will not leave.” Squall blinked. He hadn’t expected Cloud to refuse to leave. Regular wolves moved out of the area when they realized there was a village of humans nearby. He would have thought Cloud would be the same.

“You’re awfully confident for a shorty.” Though Cloud was only a couple of inches shorter than Squall, he was still shorter. The jab obviously worked too, as Cloud stuck his tongue out at him then bared his teeth a bit in a playful snarl. Squall just turned his head with a quiet hmph and a ‘whatever’ which made Cloud start laughing, a hand going to rest on Denzel who’s fallen asleep in his lap while clutching at the new toy.

For a moment, Squall got caught up in Cloud’s laugh. It was nice and his genuine smile was even nicer. It was kind of…..cute….But still. “Yeah, you keep laughing. I might just start hunting you again.” He didn’t mean it, though. 

“Won’t.” Was Cloud’s confident answer, a smile still on his face.

“Oh? You’re so sure?”

“Ya.”

Squall hmphed and laid back in the grass. He was a bit hungry since he gave his rabbit to Denzel but he didn’t particularly mind because his current company was so nice. “The pup has the right idea.” He muttered, closing his eyes. A nap didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“You sleep?” The question made Squall’s brow furrow.

“Yes? Most humans do. I try to sleep when I can.” Did Fenrir not sleep? Or did Cloud just not think humans needed sleep? With his eyes closed, Squall didn’t see Cloud tilt his head to the side in thought. 

“You sleep now?” Came a new question.

“No. Cloud. I’m awake.” His replied, keeping his eyes closed and letting his hands rest on his stomach. A thought passed through his mind that maybe this was just a strange dream.

“You sleep.” Cloud said after a moment. “I keep watch.” Squall opened an eye and was about to ask if Cloud was really okay with that when there was suddenly an added weight on his stomach as Cloud set Denzel there.

“Uh…” He shifted a bit at the additional weight. “You don’t have to…” Though it would be nice to just be able to rest.

“Will. Sleep.” Came Cloud’s insistence and then he shifted to his wolf form, settling down close to Squall’s side, a quiet warmth that made Squall drowzy. He closed his eyes again and let the warmth of both Fenrir pull him into sleep.

It had been a while since Squall had felt so at peace. Back at the village, he was always following orders to patrol or hunt or watch over a certain area. It didn’t take long for him to drift into a long overdue deep sleep with a good dream. A howl in the moonlight, the soothing sound of crickets, and the warmth of a young...someone...beside him holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting Denzel at around toddler age in this fic instead of his actual like 9 or 10 years old age jsyk


	4. Naps and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's POV - Squall naps with Denzel, Cloud gets food, and they learn a bit about each other.

Cloud sighed as he settled gently besides Squall. He wasn’t sure what made him so comfortable around the huntsman. Obviously it there was something about him or Cloud would have grabbed Denzel and left. Instead he trusted the human enough to let them nap together. Squall saving him in the past had made Cloud trust him more than he realized.

The Fenrir stood after an hour of watching the two sleep. It was cute but he needed to eat. And so did Squall. Denzel had told him that Squall had given him all of his food. That was probably another reason Cloud trusted him so much.

He stood and glanced around, listening to the forest around them before judging it safe enough to leave the sleeping pair. He caught a couple of rabbits quickly, taking them back to the little camp. He set one aside for Squall then all but devoured the other. After making sure he was clean of blood, he turned to look at the still sleeping Squall.

Cloud let out a quiet huff and laid down near Squall’s side again, gently nudging his hand with his nose. 

“Mmm….Rinoa...I don’t want to kiss a frog…” The Fenrir blinked. He hadn’t expected to get that kind of reaction. Of course, it seemed Squall was still fast asleep. Cloud moved a tiny bit closer and nudged Squall’s hand again, a bit harder.

The brunette’s hand jerked away from Cloud’s nose, settling on Denzel’s back. “It’s slimy….” Cloud shook his head and changed forms, gently shaking Squall. He didn’t want to wake Denzel yet, and was trying to avoid him.

Squall just groaned. “Fine...I’ll kiss it…” He puckered his lips in his sleep. Cloud laughed quietly to himself, but stared at Squall’s lips just the same. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d kissed someone and Squall was plenty attractive, as humans go. After a moments consideration, the blond leaned forward and gave Squall a gentle, chaste, kiss.

Squall’s eyebrows twitched and furrowed. “It’s not….slimy…” He sounded genuinely confused as his eyes fluttered open. It took his tired brain a moment to register Cloud in front of his face. “.....Ah….The fen---Cloud. I fell asleep.” 

Cloud nodded with a small smile. “Ya.”

Squall nodded slowly. “....Wait…” He squinted at the sky past Cloud’s head. His eyes widened and he sat up with a jolt, Denzel sliding from his chest and into his lap. “It’s night! I have to return to the town and report in…” The brunette paused and flushed as his stomach gurgled. He had given his food away to the small Fenrir still sleeping in his lap, after all.

“Got food.” Cloud said with a grin, pointing to the fresh rabbit.

Squall blinked and stared at it for a moment. “...What a feast….” He muttered. “But I’ll have to cook it.” Hesitantly, he reached over and, awkwardly, pat Cloud on the shoulder. “Um...thank you.”

Cloud nodded. “You...wel…” He frowned as he attempted to form the words. “Wel...c..ome.” He managed, smiling a bit. Squall nodded and handed Denzel to the elder Fenrir.

He built a quick fire, which Cloud watched with curiosity and amazement, and cooked the rabbit, eating what he could and salting and packing the rest away. “So….I meant to ask...where did you get that toy?” He nodded at the toy Denzel still had clutched in his hands.

Cloud blinked and looked down, running a hand through Denzel’s hair. “Human pup throw at me,” He said, shrugging a bit. Squall nodded. “Saw me through bushes. Must have looked lonely. She throw. Say have friend.”

Another nod and Squall stood. “I should get back. If I stay out too long they’ll get suspicious…” Cloud adjusted his hold on Denzel and stood as well, stepping close to the huntsman. “I’ll….see you again. I guess.”

The blond blinked and grinned. “Ya. Like you. Meet again.”

Squall offered a small smile and pat Cloud’s shoulder again. “See you next time, then.” He said, adjusting his pack and heading off back to the village. Cloud gave him a little wave in parting then headed in the opposite direction, ready to put Denzel officially to bed and get some sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the POV will skip around a bit since it's based off an rp but it will stay in 3rd person limited no matter who's PoV it actually is.


	5. Serious conversation practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall and Cloud talk about serious things

In the days that passed, Squall and Cloud met up more and more. Often, Cloud would come meet Squall near the edge of the woods near the village. The first time he had done so, Squall had scolded him, telling him he shouldn’t be so close to the village. Especially with Seifer around. Cloud simply shrugged and smiled.

Together, the pair would meet up with Denzel further in, by the river where they first officially met. It was there that Squall would teach Denzel how to speak, and help Cloud work on his speech as well. The pup picked up the common tongue fairly quickly, but Cloud often had trouble with his grammar.

It was during one of these lessons, that Squall decided ask Cloud questions about Fenrir packs. “I didn’t know Fenrir lived alone or kept...er….pups alone, either. I heard that Fenrir socialize like actual wolves.” Of course, there was the issue that Squall wasn’t sure if Cloud and Denzel were the last Fenrir or not.

Cloud blinked and tilted his head gently to the side. “...We live in packs.” He spoke slowly, dropping his gaze from Squall’s. “Our pack….” He turned his gaze to Denzel, who had shifted to his wolf form and was stalking a squirrel nearby. “They left. After….” The blond fell silent and looked at his hands.

Squall scooted closer to the Fenrir and crossed his legs, dropping his hands into his lap. “After….?” He knew he probably should push but, he had to admit he was curious.

“After Aerith.” Cloud sighed and laid down, putting his head in Squall’s lap. Squall started carding his fingers through blond strands. “She...was killed. After pups were born. Got wounded and Denzel was sick. So pack left and we stayed…”

“And they haven’t come back yet.” Squall was sure if they had, he’d see a lot more activity in the woods. Cloud shook his head gently and tapped a finger against the humans’ calf.

“Not yet. Don’t know where they went. So we wait here.” And he was determined to wait. It was his pack, after all. Squall just nodded in understanding, continuing to run his fingers through Cloud’s hair. The fenrir closed his eyes, a small pleased smile on his face. Squall smiled down at him, then drew his attention to Denzel. The pup was happily barking up a tree, ignorant of their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. Especially with how short it is. I've had t mostly done for a while and just got around to finishing it haha


	6. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seifer finds out what Squall's been doing in the woods for the past month and confronts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advanced warning that I'm no good at writing fight scenes  
> also i call it "THE fight" but it's not the only fight in the fic i promise theres more fights its just the first fight also a p big deal for squall

Of course, someone was bound to notice Squall going out into the woods everyday, even outside of his huntsman work. Seifer wasn’t stupid. He knew Squall had let the Fenrir go. And when the wolves howled at night, he saw the other huntsman smile where others scoffed and spit in disgust. It was about a month after Squall had first met Cloud that Seifer confronted him.

“How long do you plan on lying to everyone? Those ropes were obviously not cut by claws when that Fenrir escaped. And you weren’t injured like there’d been an escape attempt. You don’t care about the hunt anymore, either. It’s pathetic.” Seifer hadn’t looked in that Fenrir’s eyes that day or talked to him and the pup the next time they met. Squall knew what Fenrir were really like. The hunt didn’t hold anything for him anymore. He used every excuse he could to go meet Cloud in the woods, ignoring Seifer’s insults and berating.

It didn’t surprise him, though, when Seifer followed him out one day when he went to meet Cloud. The other huntsman scowled and pulled his sword from its sheath. “What the hell are you doing?” He yelled, glaring at the pair. “You traitor! You know what these things have done to us! Why are you taking its side?!”

Cloud growled and put himself between Squall and Seifer as soon as the sword left its sheath. Seifer’s eyes narrowed. “Did you tame it? Like some sort of messed up pet? They kill us, Squall!” Squall watched Seifer carefully, his hand on the hilt of his own sword.

“Seifer, you--” Squall’s words were cut off by a quiet howl. Cloud’s ears went up and a worried expression came over his face.

“Denzel…” He tensed, looking between Squall. Seifer, and the area the howl came from. He didn’t want to leave Squall to deal with Seifer alone. But he needed to get back to Denzel and make sure he was okay.

Squall pulled his sword out and nodded at Cloud. “Go. I’ll take care of him.” Cloud stared at him for another moment before nodding. Shifting forms, he dashed off between the trees.

Seifer scoffed. “I’m disappointed in you, Leonhart. Can’t say I haven’t been waiting to do this, though. I just didn’t think it’d be because you were a traitor. But it’s my job to take out the trash. And I guess that includes you now, doesn’t it?”

“I’m no more trash than you are fit to be within the ranks of the huntsmen. You’ve lost it over one Fenrir. Cloud’s done no harm to anyone! We have no reason to pursue him. Stand down, Seifer.”

“Oh so he’s CLOUD now! We’re hunters, Squall. And they’re monsters. It’s our duty as huntsmen to destroy them. So that’s what I’m going to do. If you get in my way, then you’re going down too.” Seifer brought his sword up, pointing the tip of the sword directly as Squall’s throat.

“You’ve gone crazy!” Squall’s frown deepened as he pushed the tip of Seifer’s sword away with his own. “They’re smarter than you think, Seifer. And he’s not hurting anybody. He’s not a monster.” The ringing of metal on metal sang out into the woods as the swords came together, Squall barely blocking Seifers attack. He winced as Seifer pushed his weight down, making Squall’s feet slide in the dirt.

“You’re the one who’s gone crazy!” Seifer barely let up, taking a couple of steps back before coming in for another attack. “They attacked our village! They all need to be killed! Isn’t that why you joined the huntsmen in the first place?” A slash of his sword caught Squall in the arm, cutting through the cloth of his shirt to the skin.

“I’ve learned better now. Why can’t you just open your eyes and see that Fenrir aren’t what they seem?” The next set of attacks disarmed Squall, as distracted as he was with their conversation. He blocked an attack with his forearms, falling to the ground as Seifer’s feet. The next swing tore through the bridge of Squall’s nose and he dropped, feeling the blood run down his face.

“I know what they are. Don’t bother coming back to the village. You won’t be welcome anymore. They’ll all know what a traitor you are.” With that, Seifer turned and walked away, cleaning his sword and putting it back in its sheath.

The last thing Squall heard before the world around him went black was Cloud’s footsteps and panicked yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at fight scenes I apologize. This is how Squall gets his scar in this au tho. Also I still need a title for this fic


	7. Taking Care of a Sick Huntsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud takes care of a sick Squall as well as he can

The next few days after Squall’s exile were hard. The former huntsman was down with a fever, sleeping most of the time and needing to be taken care of by the Fenrir. Cloud, at least, had basic first aid knowledge and could help keep down the fever and keep infection from getting into his wounds. He also bandaged (badly) the wound on Squall’s face.

What he didn’t know, was how to keep the nightmares that the brunette seemed to be having in his sleep. He thrashed in his sleep and often muttered, mostly the name Rinoa. Denzel stuck close to him, cuddling up to his side in both his human form and wolf form. Cloud was careful to keep the pup nearby, only sending him out when he was sure it was safe enough. He didn’t know if the other huntsmen would try harder in hunting them down. He figured Seifer had gone and told them all what Squall had done, and he assumed it wouldn’t be long until they all rallied and came after them.

Neither Cloud nor Denzel left the caves they called home very often, with Squall’s fever and Cloud’s nervousness about the huntsmen. Cloud only left when they needed more provisions and to hunt. The first night he went out, after Squall’s fever had dropped a bit, he went as close to the village as he dared, following what was left of Squall’s scent from the last time he was there.

He passed a few traps on the way, but nothing more than the huntsmen’s usual efforts to catch him. He also found a pack that was most definitely Squall’s things. Obviously someone didn’t believe he was a traitor, or at least cared about him enough to not want his things burned by the others, and Cloud took the pack. It was nice to have other provisions and actual medicine for Squall.

At least three days passed before Squall’s fever broke and he was lucid enough to sit up and have some actual food. He stared at Cloud, almost as if he didn’t understand for a moment that the food he was being offered was food, then took the food and started eating slowly.

“....What happened?” He asked, after a few small bites. “I’ve been out for a while, right?” He also knew that when he and Seifer fought, Cloud was lacking the utensils and plates Squall was currently using.

Before Cloud could answer, Denzel spoke up, a grin on his face “You got sick. But Cloud helped you!” Squall squinted at him for a moment, needing to concentrate to focus on the words coming out of the pup’s mouth. His mind was still cloudy from several days of sleep and what was left of his fever.

Cloud smiled gently at Denzel and ruffled his hair gently. “You got sick.” He repeated, gently reaching out and running his fingers through Squall’s hair and tapping the bandages that were still wrapped around his face. “Did what I could. Only got taught so much.”

A small hum from Denzel interrupted the blond. The pup yawned and flopped himself over in Squall’s lap. Both Cloud and Squall laughed quietly, Squall’s hand automatically going to pet Denzel gently.

“Found a bag of your stuff near the village. Had extra food, clothes, medicine,” Cloud raised the plate in his hand, “These. Smelled like you and another human. Your things that weren’t food, I left alone.”

Squall nodded. He had an idea of who left the bag, and was thankful for it. Glancing down at his, now empty, plate, a yawn escaped his lips. Still feeling the exhaustion from being sick, he set his plate and utensils aside and settled back down to sleep.

Smiling fondly at the sleepy pair, Cloud moved Denzel so he was curled against Squall’s side rather than on top of him. “He didn’t leave your side while you were sick.” He said quietly, tucking Squall’s blanket around them.

“I bet you didn’t either….Thanks….” Was the sleepy reply. Cloud watched as Squall’s eyes slid shut and he fell back into sleep.

“You’re welcome.” The Fenrir muttered, pressing a small kiss to Denzel’s forehead and then Squall’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that start of a romance goin on ohohoho


	8. Family

Even after Squall recovered from being sick, his mood was dismal. To say the least. Being exiled from all he’d ever known was hitting him hard. Denzel didn’t want to leave his side when the huntsman was so upset and Cloud didn’t mind leaving the pup in Squall’s capable hands while he hunted for them and destroyed traps.

Eventually, Cloud forced Squall out to go hunting with him. He knew being cooped up in one place wasn’t good for anyone. Human or Fenrir. So he had Squall go hunting for their latest meal with him. That took approximately two weeks from the huntsman’s exile and during those hunts, the two grew closer. 

It wasn’t long before Squall was going hunting by himself. He and Cloud had started splitting up chores (if they could be called that) between themselves. It was a rhythm they easily fell into. Cloud having a similar routine with his pack when they were around and Squall having the same with other huntsmen when he was in training. 

Generally, when one of them went out to hunt, the other would stay with Denzel. Either watching over him or entertaining him (or taking naps with him in Squalls case, more often than not.) So when Cloud returned to the cave one day to find both of them gone, he panicked a little. There was no evidence they had been forcefully taken, so it calmed him a little but not much.

Leaving the food behind where they usually cooked, Cloud sniffed the air, picking up the scents of the other two males easily. They couldn’t have been gone for more than an hour, so the trail was still relatively fresh. Cloud could tell he was getting closer when the thought that he was glad humans sense of smell was so bad, otherwise he and his small little family would have been hunted ages ago, passed through his mind. That thought stopped him in his tracks. What if humans had the same sense of smell as Fenrir and animals in general?

Switching forms, Cloud studied his hands, taking in the clawed nails and pads on his fingers and palms. Even in human form, Fenrir didn’t quite blend in with Humans. There were always little tells, including their scent. “We would’ve been hunted down faster….” He muttered, taking that fact in. Feeling a little more panicked now, he sped up following the scents of his little family.

Finally, he came to a small clearing full of little, yellow flowers. Denzel was hopping around and seemed to be humming to himself, tying flower stems together in his little fingers. Cloud blinked and looked away from the boy, spotting Squall sitting not too far away, making something very small out of one flower. “Squall??”

The huntsman paused in his work and looked up at Cloud’s voice. “Hey. Didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” Cloud shrugged and took a seat next to him, leaning back on his hands.

“Came back from huntin’ an’ saw you an’ Denzel gone. So I came lookin’. Was a little worried.” He didn’t mention his earlier, slightly scary thoughts. Squall has had enough on his mind the past couple of weeks. Squall smiled a bit, though it was more of a grimace. He hadn’t meant to worry Cloud, after all.

“Cloud!” Denzel had obviously finally noticed the other Fenrir’s presence and came bounding over, throwing himself in Cloud’s arms. “You found us! Papa said this place was a secret so I didn’t think you would! I was-”

“Papa?” Both men said in unison, looking at each other.

Denzel ignored the little interruption and carried on. “-making a crown for you!” He settled the roughly made flower crown on Cloud’s head with a big smile. “Me and Papa have them too!” Cloud nodded slowly. He hadn’t noticed the messy flower crowns on either brunette’s head before. “I’m a prince! And you and Papa are kings!” The pup was obviously very proud of himself and Cloud pat his head gently.

“Very nice, Denzel. But….Squall is papa?” Cloud couldn’t help but ask. He hadn’t heard Denzel call Squall that before. Denzel grinned and nodded.

“Yeah!” With that, Denzel turned and left Cloud’s lap to go play again. Cloud watched him with a little smile. He was still a little confused about ‘papa’ Squall, but he figured it couldn’t be a bad things. He certainly didn’t mind the implications. The blond settled back, leaning back on his hands once more, and looked at Squall. The brunet still looked shocked.

Cloud chuckled a bit and leaned a little closer to him. “You okay?” Squall blinked, seeming to break out of his stupor, and nodded.

“Yeah. I didn’t really expect that.” Cloud’s smile got a little bigger when he noticed Squall smiling just a little bit. A comfortable silence grew between the two of them. Squall returned to work on the flower in his hand and Cloud watched Denzel play.

After a little while, Cloud drew his knees up to his chest, resting his forearms on them and clasping one wrist in a hand. “You know….” He started, keeping his eyes on Denzel, though he could feel Squall’s eyes on him. “Aerith had a place like this. Near th’ old home. She took care of th’ flowers there….” He picked one of the flowers near him and twirled it between his fingers.

“Haven’t been there for a while….” Between taking care of Denzel, and all the happenings with Squall, he didn’t really make much time. Though he didn’t really know if he would go even if he had time.

Cloud felt Squall shift a bit closer. “Why not? Just because of the memories?” Squall reached over and took one of Cloud’s hands gently. Cloud’s focus moved from Denzel to their hands, looking at them for a moment before shaking his head.

“Don’t know. Didn’t feel right. Th’ only family I had left here was Denzel. Going there with just him….without knowin’ if how everyone else is doin’....Wouldn’t be able t’ face her memory without tellin’ her that everything’s okay.” Squall glanced at Cloud’s face before securing the small flower ring around his middle finger.

“You’ll have to find time to visit now then. Since you’re family just got a little bigger.” Cloud stared at the fragile ring on his finger, only moving his gaze up to Squall’s face when the other spoke again.

Without saying anything else, Cloud stood, his hand still wrapped in Squall’s. “Denzel. Time to go home.” Squall stood with a smile, and Cloud intertwined their fingers as Denzel ran over. “Let’s go visit Aerith tomorrow. Tell her about our new family.”

Denzel nodded, dashing ahead of the other two as they all walked back to caves. Cloud moved to follow, pausing when Squall tugged his hand back. Cloud turned to him questioningly, smiling a bit when their lips met in a soft kiss. “Let’s go home.” Squall whispered as they parted, squeezing Cloud’s hand gently. Cloud nodded and together, they followed Denzel.


	9. Selphie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Selphie

Even though some things changed after that day in the clearing, namely Squall and Cloud’s relationship, some things didn’t. Squall’s sometimes dower mood included. Cloud noticed, though he didn’t say anything. He figured if Squall wanted to talk about it he would. He didn’t count on Denzel also noticing and taking more active measures.

 

It happened when Cloud was out hunting one day. Denzel has been left with Squall, as was normal. The brunettes were getting very used to each other, the elder falling easily into his new role as Denzel’s papa, so Cloud was more than happy to leave them, and panicked less when he would come back to find them gone. On this day though, Denzel and Squall had fallen asleep at what was now their usual naptime, and Denzel had woken up early. After staring at Squall for a moment, the pup grabbed one of the former huntsman’s hooded jackets and took in the lingering scent that didn’t belong to Squall yet clung to his backpack. Then he left.

 

It didn’t take long for him to arrive at the house that used to be Squalls. The older brunettes scent was everywhere along with a few others. Denzel found the scent that matched the one on the backpack and followed it, carefully keeping his ears covered. He’d been warned about humans often enough to know about what would happen if they found out about him. But he was still determined to go, to help Squall feel better. And if anyone knew how to make Squall feel better, it would be a human who knew him, right?

 

The pup squeezed through the crowds of the marketplace, carefully keeping up with the scent. It was getting a little more difficult with the other smells around him, but he was getting close. It wasn’t until he had run into the girl, his face smooshed into her hip, that he realized he had found her.

 

Looking up, he could see her mouth moving. Obviously talking to him, but it wasn’t registering to the little Fenrir. There was much too much going on. So he simply tugged her sleeve and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. “You smell like Squall. I know where he is, come on.”

 

Though she was incredibly confused, Selphie’s eyes widened at Denzel’s mention of Squall and let him drag her off. When they reached the edge of the village and the woods, though, she hesitated. Denzel just pouted a little bit and tugged her sleeve again. “Come on. He’s this way.”

 

Selphie looked down at the boy, then knelt down so she was eye-level with him. “How do you know Squall? And how do you know he’s out there?” Denzel just blew air out from his nose and frowned.

 

“Cuz I know. Come on.” Since Denzel was so insistent, Selphie just sighed and let herself be pulled into the woods. As they got further and further in, though, she became nervous again. It wasn’t until they got to a large cave that Denzel stopped. “Stay here, okay? I need to go get him.” And with that he hopped off into the cave.

 

It only took a few seconds for him to come back out, dragging a confused Squall behind him. “Denzel. Who did you bring? I thought there weren’t any…” Squall dragged his eyes up from Denzel to Selphie. “Selphie?”

 

“Squall! You’re alive! I thought you had gotten eaten for sure!” Selphie jumped immediately and pulled Squall into a tight hug. After a pause, she pushed him back by the shoulders and stared at him. “You need to come back! Seifer’s been lying about you, you know. He’s saying you joined the Fenrir! That they brainwashed you or something! But that’s not true, right? There’s no way you’d do that! You need to come back and set him straight!”

 

Squall, honestly, was a little overwhelmed by Selphie’s sudden outbursts, but quickly recovered. He was pretty used to her, after all. “Uh...Yeah. About that, Selphie. Things are a little…They aren’t…” The huntsman was cut off by Cloud walking up to them, Denzel in his arms.

 

Selphie, glanced at the blond and slowly took him in. It didn’t take her long to spot the tell-tale ears on Cloud’s head, though they were partially hidden by his hair. She frowned and pulled her nunchaku out of their holsters. “Squall! Go! I’ll hold him off.”

 

Cloud, a little shocked, quickly flattened his ears and growled, putting Denzel down and quickly shifting forms. Squall could barely react, just picking up Denzel when the pup ran over to him. Selphie attacked first, swinging her weapon with a yell. Cloud dodged it deftly, moving so he was in front of Squall and Denzel. The second swing of Selphie’s nunchakus connected to Cloud’s forehead and the Fenrir quickly shifted, grabbing the end of the weapon in his hand and yanking it out of Selphie’s.

 

“Selphie. Stop it.” Squall cut in as she opened her mouth to say something. “Cloud isn’t dangerous. He’s not going to attack you.” He couldn’t help but smile a bit as the blond Fenrir sniffed at the nunchaku.

 

“But he-”

 

“Selphie! If he wanted to hurt you, he would have. You attacked first. Now would you listen? It’s not Cloud’s fault I left. Well, it sort of is but not entirely. Seifer wasn’t completely wrong, but I wasn’t brainwashed-”

 

“Fenrir cannot use magic.” Cloud put in, still examining Selphie’s weapon.

 

“I helped him out of one of our traps then started to get to know him. They aren’t animals-”

 

“Not completely.” Cloud couldn’t help but interrupt once again.

 

“And I’m more accepted here than I ever was back at the village. I know you were worried about me. But I’m fine. Better than ever, actually.” Squall could see the tears gathering in Selphie’s eyes but had to ignore them. “We were wrong about them, Selphie. Please try to understand.”

 

But the girl just shook her head. “I won’t tell them you’re here Squall, but I’m not going to stick around and believe you about these monsters. I’m sorry.” With a final glare at Cloud, who bared his teeth in return, she ran back to the village.

 

Cloud frowned after she left, keeping his gaze on the weapon left behind in his hands. “....we are not monsters…” He said quietly. Squall reached out with his free arm and pulled Cloud into his side.

 

“She may not know that, but I do.” The brunette pressed a little kiss on top of Cloud’s head and led him and Denzel back into their home. He hoped their next visitor would be a more pleasant one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their next visitor will not be a pleasant one jsyk

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrir are basically werewolves that can transform at will. They keep the color of their hair and eyes in their wolf forms and are slightly bigger than normal wolves. In their human forms they keep the wolf ears, tails, and claws. They can speak common but some of them don't. They don't have magic and are extremely weak to it which makes them very easy to control.
> 
> Also I suck at titles.


End file.
